chance
by Rcker12771
Summary: Can a chance encounter turn into something more for two normal people? All Human.
1. The Party

The Party

I don't own Twilight? No? Okay, just checking…

BPOV

Cobra Starship blasted as Alice's Porsche parked outside her work-friend, Rosalie Hale's mansion. Her and her brother Jasper had invited us to this massive party tonight. (It helped that Alice was his girlfriend.)

The hired valet took Alice keys and she fixed her simple black D&G Dolce and Gabbana strapless dress. She pulled on a pair of striking red peep toe heels and fluffed her already-perfect hair.

I stared down at the purple dress that was ridiculously short. An off the shoulder number that Alice had called her personal shopper to get me while she did my hair in a wavy ponytail that took much longer than it should have. I grimaced at the gold metallic death traps she'd thrown at me when she'd walked in the door the other morning. They were cuter on the model who worked them down the runway, I would never do the shoes justice. Especially if I was going to be falling in them, which I totally was.

Alice tugged at my arm as she led me through the hundreds of people at the Hale mansion. She swayed her hips to the pulsing music, while I struggled just to keep my balance in my shoes.

Jasper Hale—the boy of the Hale triplets—came and kissed Alice. She feriously kissed him back, making feel like a third wheel. I had no boyfriend to kiss, but I had to stay here and watch them grope each other in the middle of a dance floor.

"Hey," Jasper breathed when they broke away from their sex-with-clothes-on kiss. I raised my eyebrows and watched as I disappeared from their conversation all together.

"Hey," Alice smiled and gave him another kiss. I rolled my eyes and stalked off to the kitchen. I leaned against the marble counters and took a drink from one of the reloading waiters. After downing the champagne, I sighed. Parties were definitely no fun if you didn't no anyone there.

That's when I saw Rosalie and Tanya Hale walk into the room. the two blondes were ferternal twins, but they were equally beautiful. They had the fashion industry eating out of the palms of their perfectly manicures hands.

Rosalie was the taller one, with honey blonde hair and a size two frame. Her smile was on that huge Pete's Pizza billboard outside of town. As if she eats pizza.

Tanya was only slightly shorter than her sister. She bared more of a resemblance to Jasper than Rose, but she worked it. her blonde hair was more beach color with honey blonde streaks.

And on her arm was none other than Edward Cullen, Alice's perfect brother. He had perfect bronze hair. A perfect face and body to match, and not to mention an amazing job at a prestidgeous hospital.

"Ugh," Tanya spoke when Edward went in to kiss her. "You're wearing that ugly pinstripe shirt again." She shoved him off. "I'm not kissing you until you change." She snapped before her and her sister stormed off into the crowd. Edward rolled his green eyes and made his way to were I'd gotten my drink. He didn't realize I was there until he actually turned to leave and ran into me.

"Oh." He laughed. "I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there."

_Story of my life…_

I cocked my head and marveled at his perfection until I formed an answer. "It's fine, I'm Bella." I stuck out my hand. Edward took it in his and kissed it. my hand tingled with electicity. I couldn't control the blush on my face.

"Alice's friend?" he stepped back to look at me. "She didn't tell me you were cute." He joked. I laughed and grabbed another drink.

"Oh, well Alice talks about you all the time. She says that she's the black sheep because of you." Edward laughed a little when I raised my eyebrows. I couldn't believe how cool I was acting. I was usually a snorting, choking, blushing mess. But tonight was different, I guess.

"Alice just does that to mask the fact that I'm her favorite, but don't tell Emmet." He put his index finger to my lips, and I held onto the counter to control my swoon. I laughed when he put his hand down. "You want to dance?" he asked to his empty champagne flute.

"What about Tanya?" I asked. he shrugged.

"She hates my shirt, so she's probably blowing some other guy just to spite me." he laughed at that, even though I didn't find it funny.

"I'm so sorry." I replied. he put up his hand.

"Don't be. Tanya and I are breaking up in about a week, I'll bet on it." he smiled, making my heart flutter.

"Why would you say that?" I hopped onto the counter. Edward tunred so he was in front of me.

"Because." He placed his hands on my bare knees. "She can't stand me anymore. It's fine, I really can't stand her either." I nodded, and an awkward silence followed. But then Edward tapped my thigh lightly. "Let's dance." He laughed, pulling me off the counter.

He pulled me onto the dance floor right next to Alice and Jasper. When she turned around she saw me and her brother and gasped. And before I could even let it register that I was dancing with Edward Cullen, she pulled me down a hallway into a study-like room. Pictures of Rosalie, Tanya, and Jasper grazed the walls creepily.

"What?" I asked. Coldplay boomed from the speakers in the next room as Alice stared at me. "What?" I repeated.

"_Please,_" she closed her eyes. "Don't tell me you're hitting on my brother, who has a girlfriend…FYI." She crossed her tiny arms and started to pace. "And she's one of my friends, Bella." She sighed. "Not my best, because that's you, but I can't let you do this." She raised her eyebrows, making me laugh.

"God, Alice, we're just dancing. Actually we didn't even get to do that, since you pulled me away." I quipped. It must have been the third champagne I'd drank before heading to the dance floor, but I was getting mouthy. I sighed at my low alcohol tolerance.

"Because he's my brother!" she squawked. "And he has a girlfriend…and as much as it would kick ass to have you be my future sister-in-law, I don't want you and him to do anything while Tanya is still his girlfriend." She said. "Got it?" I rolled my eyes.

"Alice, chill. I won't let anything happen." I laughed. She sighed a huge sigh of relief and let both of us out of the room. Edward was standing at the end of the hallway, a drink in his hand. it looked like it belonged on a magazine. Alice noticed my ogling and gagged. She nudged me in the side and I brushed her away.

"Hey big brother." Alice smiled, hugging and kissing her brother. He hugged her back. "Where's Tanya." She asked, raising her eyebrows at me with a warning glance. I scoffed to myself.

"Banging a casting agent. I just caught her and that Scott guy spooning." He chugged the rest of the drink in his hands. Alice and I shared a look. "It's over," he slurred. I'd wondered how many of those had he drank before finishing that one.

"I'm so sorry," I placed a hand on his broad shoulder. He smiled at me, making Alice's mouth drop. She glared at me. 'Watch it' she mouthed before smiling again.

"I'm gonna go find Jasper." She said before waving goodbye to both of us. Edward grabbed another glass of champagne from a passing waiter, and I did the same.

"I can't believe she cheated on me." he sighed. I sighed and looked at his perfection, glad Alice was gone. she was being such a Debbie-Downer.

I grabbed Edward's hand. "Come on." i smiled. he laughed at my happy expression.

"Where are we going?" he asked as i pulled him onto the dance floor. I swallowed the rest of my champagne.

"Dancing." i finished. Glancing around, i was happy not to see Alice anywhere. I wondered why she had been such a hard-ass, Edward seemed so nice.


	2. The Morning

The Party

I don't own Twilight? No? Okay, just checking…

EPOV

I woke up to a small scream. My head pounded because I remember downing at least seven or eight glasses of alcohol before it gets all blurry. I turned over and saw a completely naked Bella Swan. I sprang up from my bed.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I shouted. She shrugged angrily.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK DUMB-ASS?" she shrieked back. We both flinched do to the hangovers. Then we heard Alice and someone else—probably Jasper—padding across the hallway. This was the downfall of living with your older brother and younger sister, because Emmet and Rosalie soon came from the basement to my door way also.

First, the collective gasp at Bella and me, half-naked, in my room. Second, Alice's obvious glare at both of us, and Jasper and Emmet's nod of approval. Lastly, was Rosalie. God, did I hate Rosalie.

"You whore!" she said to no one imparticuliar. "Both of you!" she clarified. Bella shook her head.

"He said that they'd broken up." She defended herself, throwing me under the bus to do it. Emmet mouth the word nice when he saw Bella turn around to get her dress. I rolled my eyes.

"Really?" Rose turned to me. "Because Tanya called me crying, because she said that she saw you two leave together." She crossed her arms. I grabbed jeans and smoothly pulled them over my boxers before anyone could see anything.

"Serves her right." I muttered. "She was the one giving a hand job to a talent scout." I said. You could see the light die in Rose's eyes.

"Scott?" she asked. I nodded, making everyone else furrow their eyebrows. "That bitch." She murmured before leaving the room. Alice was still glaring at Bella when Emmet and Jasper left to see if Rose was going to kill Tanya.

"I told you." She looked at Bella. "I totally told you." She crossed her arms and I rolled my eyes.

"Alice," I injected calmly. "We're both adults…" I looked between the two girls. Bella was a scarlet red, making me smile. I found it cute she was embarrassed. Alice scoffed. "We can make our own choices." I raised my eyebrows.

"Fine." She spat. "But Bella you better take a shower before you see me again. You smell like sex with my brother." She quipped. I smiled. Alice always had the weirdest ways of making up excuse not to see someone for awhile.

I turned to Bella. "I'm sorry." She said after a minute of silence. I shook my head.

"_Never_ apologize for sex." I joked, making her laugh and blush again. I liked the sound of her laugh, it made me smile. "I'll drive you home." I pulled on the same shirt from last night and she slipped on her dress and grabbed her heels.

We silently made our way through the house. I could hear Alice complaining to Jasper about how mad she was that I slept with her best friend—I thought that was stupid. I could hear Rose calling Tanya and yelling at her as Emmet played grand theft auto on the PS3. They were all so predictable.

We left the car and got into my Vanguish before either of us said anything. "I can't believe I just had sex with you." She said, her voice tired. I pulled out of the driveway and scoffed.

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"It is."

"It is?" I glanced at her in disbelief.

"Yes." She replied curtly. "It is." she leaned against the leather upholstery and let out a groan. "Alice is mad, Rose is mad, Tanya is _furious_." She looked at me with her big brown eyes. "How could you take advantage of me like that?" she accused.

I choked on my own spit. "W-what?" I stopped the car because I realized I had no clue where I was going. "Where do you live?" I asked. She wiped at her tears.

"2435 Forks Lane…asshole." She glared at me. I rolled my eyes.

"It was consensual." I shot back.

"But I was drunk!" she shouted. I nodded sarcastically. She was being ridiculous.

"I know. So was I. If I was sober, do you think I'd really sleep with _you_?" I clutched the steering wheel so tight my knuckles hurt. I wanted to strangle the tiny woman in the passenger seat. I stopped at her house.

She was still staring at me, her eyes hurt. I looked at her and sighed. "I didn't mean I wouldn't sleep with you…you're beautiful." I said, clearing that fact up. "But, I wouldn't sleep with you because you're insane!" I shouted. She made an angry face at me and got out of the car.

Just then, my phone rang. I flipped it open. "What?" I asked. The voice on the other end gasped.

"God, someone's grumpy this morning." Tanya quipped. I rolled my eyes. I really didn't want to talk to her. "Rosalie told about Bella you asshole!" she shouted.

How many people are going to call me that today? "We broke up Tanya, you really can't be mad." I replied, making her scoff.

"I've broken up with you at least two times before. You never went and banged some ugly chick before." She quipped. I laughed. Bella was quite the opposite of ugly. She was probably a ten, Tanya was just too jealous to admit it.

"Bye Tanya." I shut the phone and tossed it in the passenger seat. I drove away smiling.

BPOV

"I can't believe you." Alice said, staring at me. "You slept with my brother. You know he used to change my diaper." She crossed her arms. "Think about that next time you think about him."

"God Alice…shut up!" I shouted, searching my jewelry box for the heart shaped necklace I'd worn last night. I'd scoured my apartment, but I couldn't find it. I must have left it at Edward's house. "Have you seen my favorite necklace?" I asked. Alice shrugged.

"I didn't borrow it." she left. "I'm gonna take a nap." She yawned. "When you and my brother stop fornicating, wake me." she added sarcastically.

I could already tell she was going to be avoiding Edward b staying with me. And it was fine, since she still paid her rent for her room in the apartment, even though she basically lived at the Cullen mansion.

I must have left the necklace at Edward's…that's the only logical place. I sighed and scrolled down my contacts to realize he wasn't there. I knew Alice wasn't going to give it to me, even if I begged, so I was completely SOL.

I fell onto my bed and sighed. Well, this sucked.

EPOV

Swift and quick, the baseball shot from the machine. I swung and missed. Emmet rolled his eyes and Jasper laughed.

"You hit like a girl." He smiled with his arms crossed. "You couldn't suck more if you tried." He laughed a little harder. Emmet nodded his agreement.

"Screw you." I replied, swinging again. This time I hit it, but it didn't go far. "Shit." I murmured.

"Alice already did that." Jasper quipped. Emmet punched him.

"That's our sister, jackass. We don't need the mental image." He shuddered. "How would you like it if I gave you a play-by-play of me and Rose's night?" he raised his eyebrows and Jasper gagged.

"I'll pass." He raised his eyebrows seriously. "But I do want to here about this Bella girl." He smiled at me as I got out of the batting cage.

"What? I was drunk." I shrugged. "It's not liked I'd purposely have a one night stand with my little sister's best friend." I replied. Emmet shrugged.

"I remember catching you jerking off to a picture of Bella when we were thirteen." Emmet replied. I punched him in the arm. "I'm just saying." he added. Jasper gave me questioning look, which I didn't reply to. Instead, we rode back home in complete silence.

When we got home, guess who was waiting for us. None other than my ex-girlfriend Tanya. She was carelessly perched on a bar stool in the kitchen. Her long legs were crossed and her blonde hair was tied back, making her look a lot like Jasper. I let out a sigh of relief. I was glad I hadn't noticed the resemblance before, or else I would have felt like I was screwing my friend, and that's just wrong.

"Edward." She chirped. Rosalie was there too, making herself a salad. That was the only thing those two ate, salads. And not so much a salad, but more like a bowl of lettuce with a tea spoon of dressing. It was ridiculous how they tried to stay double zeroes by starving themselves.

"Why are you here?" I asked rudely. "Because calling me twelve times in the last hour wasn't enough for you?" I crossed my arms furiously and Emmet and Jasper backed away.

"No, because I wanted to know why you slept with that skank!" she shrieked. I rolled my eyes.

"Really?" I laughed. "You're calling Bella a skank?" I scoffed again, for emphasis. "Because wasn't _I_ the one to catch you fucking some other guy while we were still together?" I looked around the room to see Rosalie tighten her grip on her fork. She was still mad about the Scott thing. I couldn't believe she could still be around her sister. "I'm leaving, don't follow me." I spoke again, before opening the front door and heading to my car.

BPOV

I sat in Starbucks with Alice, calmly sipping our drinks in silence. We had nothing to talk about. I'd asked her to give me her brother's number, but she refused, no matter how important the jewelry was to me. I sighed.

I heard the door to the building open. Edward Cullen stepped into Starbucks, ordered a pumpkin spice latte and pivoted towards our table. He looked up, and our eyes met. I blushed; he smiled and started towards us.

"God," Alice muttered when he'd reached the table. "Stalker much?" she asked her brother, who scoffed as he sit down.

"Hi sis." He replied sourly. "Bella," he raised his eyebrows in my direction and I nodded. He scooted his chair closer to mine absentmindedly. Alice was really the only one to notice, because she grimaced.

"I can't believe you two slept together." She griped. "It's gross…and I only let Tanya date you because she seemed so happy, but you two…ew." She shuddered, causing Edward to roll his eyes.

"Drop it Alice." We said in unison, then looked at each other and smiled weakly.

"I'm just saying," she shrugged. "It'd make me feel better if you two went on a date or something, so it's not so much of a one-night-stand thing. You have no idea how weird it is to think my brother boinked my friend and has no intention of calling her. I mean—"

My phone buzzed in my pocket. I picked it up. "Hello? Sorry Alice." I said. I looked over to see Edward looking just as bored as I was.

"Hey, um this is Edward Cullen…you know, the guy you slept with last night? Alice's older brother?" he said. I turned around again to see he had his phone to his ear. Alice rolled her eyes and I giggled.

"Oh, yeah…I remember you." I smiled. He laughed next to me.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out for lunch in about ten seconds." He chuckled.

"Of course, I just have to ditch your sister." I closed the phone, grabbed my purse, and let Edward lead me out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own Twilight…duh

BPOV

"I went to Harvard for undergraduate work, and then transferred to UCLA because I couldn't stand the weather." Edward laughed as we walked away from the coffee shop. I smiled, taking a sip of my coffee and nodding. "God, I sound spoiled." He shrugged, a little awkwardly.

"Privileged is the term Alice makes me use." I rolled my eyes. It was no secrets Alice and Edward's family was loaded with cash, not to mention each of their kids was successful. What I liked about them was that they weren't that spoilt, except when it came to Alice's shoe fetish.

Edward smiled. "That's my sister." He raised his eyebrows jokingly. We kept walking until we reach this small CD store. Edward stopped outside and glanced at the window nonchalantly. His gaze intensified when he caught sight of one of the CDs in the window display.

Grabbing my hand, he pulled me into the tiny store and grabbed the CD straight off of the display. He ran to the cashier and placed the record on the counter. "I'll buy it." I glanced over his shoulder, sort of thrown back by the odd behavior. Then I saw why.

On the counter was an original LP of Abbey Road, signed all four Beatles. My mouth dropped. "That's three-hundred and seventy dollars kid." The cashier said grumpily. Edward pulled the music nonchalantly out of his pocket and tossed it at the other man. I stood there, staring at the marvelous record.

"That's amazing," I breathed. Edward smiled and nodded.

"I've wanted to buy Abbey Road for a long time, but I couldn't find it anywhere." He replied. "The fact their signatures are on the record is just a plus.

"A monumental plus." I let my inner music geek fall out for a second. Tucking her back into my subconscious, I glanced at the record. "Sorry, I'm being a dork." Edward shook his head.

"I'm the one who just dragged my date inside a record store to buy an album." He laughed. "I'm the dork." We walked out of the record store and started down the street again. I shook my head.

"Yeah, but that's a once-in-a-lifetime-chance kind of record." I smiled. "I'm a huge Beatles fan, can ya tell?" Edward looked at me with those stupid green eyes of his and I completely felt my heart melt.

He looked down at the record and then up at me. "You can have it."

My mouth dropped. I'd never had someone give me something so valuable. As Edward placed the record in my hand, I looked down at it, then back at him.

"I cannot let you do that." I gave it back. Edward shook his head.

"How about a joint custody?" he said handing it to me. "The next time I see you, you can give it back to me." He smiled. I held the record in my hand and thought about this.

"Sure," I smiled.

…

EPOV

I sat on the couch at the house, listening to Rose and Tanya arguing in the next room. Emmet and Jasper were sitting next to me, watching a movie I could care less about. Alice was sittign on Jasper's lap, bugging me about details on my 'date' with Bella.

"What happened?" she asked just as Megan Fox's character got sprayed with a hose. Emmet clapped his hands.

"She's so talented." He breathed. I rolled my eyes at both of them.

"We talked," I said simply. Emmet and Jasper scoffed. "What's your problem?" I turned to them, my voice filled with edge. Emmet laughed.

"Don't get your panties in a wad, Eddie." He ruffled my hair. I swear, sometimes I wanted to kill my brother. "I just find it funny that you fucked this girl and _now_ you guys are talking." he smirked just as the door opened. Rose and Tanya walked from the room and the tension went through the roof.

"Oh, you're here." Tanya crossed her arms. I raised my eyebrows.

"I live here." I defended myself just as our front door opened.

"'—" Bella walked into our living room, but I think she might have been safer diving into a shark tank.

"YOU BITCH!" Tanya shouted just as Bella caught sight of the setting. Emmet and Jasper high fived just as Tanya went in for the kill. Then there was a slur of slaps and punched as Tanya's fighting classes finally paid off.

I ran over and tore them apart. Jasper grabbed Tanya, and I grabbed Bella, making sure the two were completely separated. "What's your problem?" Bella shouted. "You two are over!" she wiped at her nose, which was now bleeding.

"Yeah, thanks to you…bitch!" Tanya tried kicking Bella, but Jasper pulled her back. I could feel Bella trembling in my arms and I put my mouth to her ear. "Go upstairs and chill out, I'll get Tanya to settle down." I whispered.

Just as I let her go, Bella ran up the stairs, shocking everyone in the house. I watched her go upstairs, and only looked at Tanya when I heard the door to my bedroom close. "You need to leave." I told her.

"No I don't." she retorted, looking at her brother and sister. Jasper looked down, and Rosalie averted her gaze over to Emmet. Tanya's jaw fell. "You're shitting me." She looked between her siblings. "I'll be damned if I'm ever working with you two again." She shouted just as Jasper let go of her. "Oh, and…" she picked up the Abbey Road record—I guess Bella dropped it while she was being attacked—and snapped it in half. I could feel every nerve in my body going numb. That…was a low blow.

Bella came down the stairs when she heard the door slam. Noticing the record, she exclaimed "Omigod!" she ran over to the record and picked up the piece with Ringo Starr and John Lennon's signatures on them. "She broke it," she sighed. "I'm so sorry!" she picked up the other half and handed it to me. "I'm so sorry," she looked down at the floor, her face red with embarrassment. I just smiled.

"Now we actually have shared custody." I joked. Jasper looked at Emmet, who made a gagging face. I didn't care, since I got to see Bella laugh.

"On a worthless record." She smiled.

The moment was silent, but it felt so loud. And I didn't know what was going on, but I did know I was beginning to like this Bella girl.

Sorry…short chapter….


End file.
